The Sisterhood of the Five
by tippy093
Summary: The Sisterhood of the Five had one purpose, to rid the Earth of vampires. When the Originals returned to New Orleans, the Sisterhood set off to complete their purpose. By going straight for the Mikaelson's. AU, Klaroline.


**AN:** Hey there readers. So this is a new idea I had for a story. I have not written any kind of outline for it yet, but I am more looking to see if I should consider working on it. Please keep in mind, this is AU, so Elena and Katherine are not doppelgangers. If I continue, I will be open to possible ships. Klaroline is the only guarantee. I know it's short but it is more of a prologue than anything. Please read, enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

Mystic Falls was a sleepy little town nestled in central Virginia. It was unassuming and quiet. The type of place where everyone knows everyone else. It was the perfect place for five young women to blend in and pretend to lead ordinary lives. They seemed like ordinary college girls, choosing to commute to school and work at small town boutiques. But it was only a cover. A cover for these sweet, beautiful and charming ladies, who in reality were ruthless, tough vampire hunters. In fact, they were the current members of The Sisterhood of the Five. Always a group of five women, the Sisterhood has had one purpose for almost one thousand years. Eradicate the world of all vampires. They were strong, fierce, determined and stealthy.

Caroline Forbes was the group appointed leader of the Sisterhood, being one of the oldest members at only 21. She was a pretty-faced blonde, who often took on the moniker of 'Barbie'. She was a pageant queen turned vampire hunter after witnessing the death of her mother by vampire. Caroline was the first and youngest to realize her destiny, at the tender age of fifteen. She lived and trained with a local vampire hunter for three years, before learning of her calling from a witch and leaving in search of her sisters.

The twins, Elena and Katherine Gilbert, were identical beauties with dark hair and brown doe eyes. The only physical difference between the two was the way they usually wore their hair. Elena's was pin straight and Katherine always wore hers in curls. Personality wise, they couldn't be more like night and day. Elena was sweet and considerate. She had had the most trouble adapting to the hunter's way of life. Katherine was manipulative and had no qualms about using her body to obtain a kill. She is the seductress to Elena's innocence. They had been training with the Sisterhood for two years, having discovered their fate at eighteen.

Bonnie Bennett was a shocking discovery. Being a Bennett, Bonnie was from a long line of powerful witches. But three years ago, at eighteen, she made her first kill and her grandmother helper her to find Caroline. Bonnie was gorgeous with dark hair and chocolate colored skin, which helped earn her the nickname of 'Bon-Bon' from Katherine.

April Young was the newest recruit, being just seventeen years old. She had graduated early from high school and only discovered her destiny as a member of the Sisterhood. She is naïve and shy and reminds the other ladies of Elena when she first joined.

* * *

They had just returned from their daily five mile run in the woods, which saw Katherine and Caroline leading the group. While Elena's compassion forced her to hang back with April. Bonnie kept pace in the middle, rightfully so as she was often the peace keeper of the group.

"You'd think after two months of running five miles a day, I'd be used to this." April huffed, falling on the couch despite being drenched in sweat.

Caroline just smiled at the younger girl. "You will. Just give it time. You are already stronger than when we first found you."

"She'll get even stronger if we start killing some vamps." Katherine grumbled. She lacked all her sister's sympathy and often though the best way to train April was to throw her to the proverbial wolves.

"And that's why we have a meeting with Ric tonight." Caroline admonished. "Remember Kat, we are a team, a sisterhood. We need to work together." Caroline downed her water bottle and tossed it in the sink. "Now, everyone, go take turns showering. We are meeting Ric at the Grill at 6. Be ready. Katherine." Caroline walked back to her room, as Bonnie and Elena giggled at Caroline calling Katherine out on always being late.

* * *

At 6 on the dot, the five young women sauntered into the Grill. The residents of Mystic Falls were accustomed to seeing them like this, but they still turned heads. Caroline and Katherine had their arms linked as they walked down the steps. Bonnie, Elena and April followed them in and stood behind Caroline and Katherine when they stopped. Caroline scanned the seating area, ignoring the jealous looks from women, usually directed at Katherine for being a flirt and dressing to kill, and the leering looks from men, focused on all five of them. Caroline's face split into a bright grin and she nearly ripped Katherine's arm out of the socket as she dragged her friend to a round table near the bar. The clicking of heels was heard as the other women rushed to catch up. A tall, handsome man with short brown hair stood up from the table. He wrapped his arms around Caroline, which only made the gossips in Mystic Falls go crazy. "Ric!" Caroline could barely hold back her excitement. It had been two years since she last actually saw the man who helped to raise and train her after her mother died.

"Caroline. I have missed you." Ric smiled releasing the young woman. "You've grown up." He looked at her critically and shook his head. "I don't like it. Shouldn't there be more to that dress? Like pants or something?"

Caroline threw her head back, her curls bouncing free against her shoulders. "Oh Ric. These are my sisters, Katherine, Elena, Bonnie and April." Caroline pointed at each of her friends as she introduced them. "This is Alaric, my mentor."

Ric shook hands with each girl and then they all say down. "Just call me Ric." Ric began. "It's nice to meet you all. Caroline has told me oh so much about you all." Caroline's face turned bright red, as she knew the conversations Ric was thinking of. All the times she called him to complain about the girls and their lack of training or reluctance to engage in battles.

"Has Care been spilling all of our dirty secrets?" Katherine asked, leaning over the table showing off her ample cleavage and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh god, Kat. Stop. Now." Caroline buried her face in her hands. "Ric is like an older brother or a cool younger uncle. You can't do that." Caroline shook her head with disgust and Ric just laughed.

"I have a girlfriend. I'm not tempted, Katherine. Anyways, so I have some news for you ladies." Ric's voice took on a quiet, serious tone. Each of the ladies leaned in, eyes focused on Ric. "It seems that the Originals have finally come out of hiding."

"The Originals?" Elena clarified. "As in the first vampires to ever be created?"

"I see Caroline has gotten you all to read up on your vampire history." Ric gave Caroline a proud smile, to which Caroline just shrugged. "Ok, pop quiz. Name the Originals."

"Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson." Bonnie quietly blurted out.

"In birth order, too. Impressive Miss Bennett." Ric turned to Katherine. "Which Mikaelson is actually a hybrid?"

"That's a trick question. Niklaus hasn't broken his curse yet." Katherine replied, annoyed.

"Wrong." Ric said, turning to Caroline.

"You mean to tell me, Niklaus broke his curse and now the Mikaelsons are coming out of hiding. What about the Destroyer?" Caroline was barely able to form sentences as she was so shocked.

"Who's the Destroyer?" April asked, hating that she sounded so young and stupid. But she was new to this and still learning.

"Mikael Mikaelson. The ultimate vampire hunter. A vampire who hunts his own children to put a stop to them." Elena explained.

Ric looked at Caroline in concern that April didn't even know all her vampire folklore. "We have to work on her physical strength, before we can hit the books." Caroline replied, sheepishly. "We only found her a couple of months ago."

"The bad news that I have is that Niklaus, with his hybrid strength and reflexes, was able to defeat the Destroyer. He killed him with his own weapon." Ric said, sadly.

Caroline had met the Destroyer once. He was a vile man, whose life goal was to kill his own children. He only drank from vampires and treated humans like they were worthless. "I cannot mourn the life that was Mikael Mikaelson, but I do fear for the power and strength of Niklaus Mikaelson." Caroline murmured.

"And that, my dear, is why I came to you." Ric pulled all the ladies out of their Original induced reveries. "The originals, being led by their hybrid brother have not only come out of hiding, they have returned to America." Ric gave the women a minute to digest what he told them. "They have settled back in New Orleans and have been throwing one massive party to celebrate their fallen father."

"They are celebrating the death of their father?" April asked, appalled.

"April, they are vampires. They kill people all the time. Of course they celebrate death." Caroline softly admonished.

"They are distracted and think they are on top of the world, right now. This is your time to strike." Ric told the ladies.

Caroline let a sweet smile pass over her lips. "Well, ladies. It's time to put all your training and knowledge to the test. We are going to New Orleans to finally eliminate the vampire race. By killing the Originals."


End file.
